Do you love me?
by aKindofGlory
Summary: Something about driving at night with the smell and the feel of a summer night’s breeze that makes you lucid 1shot SelphiexRoxas new crack pairing hehe


A little short story idea I wrote spur of the moment...since I love when I'm with a guy in his car just crusing around with the windows down and of course Jack Johnson playing. (

Selphie/Roxas is an awesome new pairing and i wanted to contribute to this growing pairing of cracktasticness! I didn't read this one through much so itprobably haserrors, but read and reveiw anyway cause it makes me feel good and when I feel good it rains icecream...

"Do you love me?"

The sound of a cool summer night blows through my cars lowered windows.

The sound had been drowning our senses; something about driving at night with the smell and the feel of a summer night's breeze that makes you lucid.

It made me too lucid; one minute we're enjoying our nightly car ride back to Selphie's after being on the beach, and now theirs a big "Do you love me?' elephant in the car.

I can feel the shockwaves hit her. She knows I love her now. I am such an ass we've only been going out for three months.

My hands turn clammy on the steering wheel. I clench the wheel tighter and start driving faster instead of cruising like before. I need her out of this car so I can throw up.

I turn on the radio and put it to the local Destiny Island station. It plays all the small island bands; lots of ska, reggae infused punk rock and chilled out island guitar. Selphie loves this station.

She loves this station, but not me. Oh great I'm jealous of a fucking radio station. I'd jump out of the car if I wasn't driving.

The DJ stops talking and now Jack Johnson lowly strums in my car. There we go she loves Jack Johnson. Hopefully Jack can soothe this situation. When Selphie and I started to get close she always played his albums. Selphie loves when I like music she likes. She has good taste in music, but I never thought I'd be singing along to Jack Johnson on nightly cruises along the beach. Especially with a pretty girl I'd fallen in love with beside me.

_There's no combination of words  
I could put on the back of a postcard  
No song I could sing  
But I can try for your heart  
Our dreams, and they are made out of real things  
Like a, shoebox of photographs  
With sepiatone loving  
Love is the answer,  
At least for most of the questions in my heart  
Like why are we here? and where do we go?  
And how come it's so hard?  
It's not always easy and  
Sometimes life can be deceiving  
I'll tell you one thing its always better when we're together_

Oh shit! Now this is awkward; thanks Jack. You and your love and your god damn postcards! Why couldn't it be any song BUT this one? I try to remain calm and pretend this song is not about two people who love each other as Selphie softly sings along.

Her head turns to me; a cherubic expression on her face. I instinctively put my hand out, and tuck her loose hairs behind her ear. My hand lingers on her face; but I yank it back to the steering wheel. She now knows without a doubt I love her. I know the look on my face sealed the deal.

Love. Fuck yeah that's it LOVE. I never thought I'd be part of a high school sweetheart couple or in a serious relationship in general. I'd gone out with a couple of girls in Twilight Town, but I always felt weird around them. I'd just avoid them till they took the hint and moved on. Girls would think I used them and flip; but really I was saving them a lot of trouble. I might have a nice looking surface, but inside I'm one big mess.

My guy friends would always joke that I must be gay since I'd yet to hook up with a girl or stay with one over two weeks. The girl in our group, Olette, would say it was because "I was looking for love."

Love I used to think? No way Jose. My parents were split up and love just seemed like this thing people made up to comfort themselves into monogamy. I just chose not to date; it seemed like a waste and hassle to me. That is until Selphie; first day at Destiny High she skipped over to me smiling and cheerfully told me her name. She also proclaimed she was my tour guide. Since my brother Sora only had this first period to make out with Kairi.

I'd seen beautiful girls before; but Selphie for some reason rendered me speechless. I'd never been the shy type, I'm typically chill, so me making an ass out of myself was not something I was used to. My hormones came on overdrive; the only thing I heard was "Selphie" and "make out." She was wearing a yellow sundress, minimal jewelry, and minimal makeup. Seifer would probably say she was "okay looking" since she wasn't dolled up or trying hard to be sexy. I would have punched him in the face if he dared call her "okay looking." Love makes you a tad violent.

She took my hand to lead me around, and SHAZAM my body felt like it had walked through burning flames. She led me around the school making wisecracks, singing, dancing, and pretty much stopping to chat with someone ever two feet. She actually mad me laugh hysterically. I'd never met a girl who was so loud and goofy but still universally liked without being prissy.

We started going out at the end of the year; I kissed her one day when we were hanging out in her room. It wasn't her first kiss or mine, but it sure was something I'd never felt before.

Three months later and here I am in my mom's Pontiac; and I know I'm in love. I know because she can sit there and not say a word, but speak to me on a level no one else has. I feel this hum between us; this energy.

I know it's not just hormones. We've been going out for three months only, but I know this is something more then just hanging out and making out.

She closes her eyes, leans into her seat more, and smiles slightly. She's probably used to guys falling in love with her. She just has one of those personalities that guys can't help but get swept into. She's loud and vibrant and funny and beautiful and…well it's like having a crazy best friend that also happens to be a great kisser..and a GIRL.

Jack Johnson's song ends to my relief, but Selphie is so quiet it's freaking me out.

"Pull the car over now!"

I snap out of my thoughts and screech to the side of the empty road we're on. Well, so much for "quiet" and "Selphie" being together in thought for long. I have no idea where we are right now.

I've haven't lived here long in Destiny Isles. I came here six months ago to live with my mom and Sora. When are parents split up; I went with my dad to live in Twilight Town. I'd come over on certain holidays but otherwise me and Sora barely knew each other. I decided to live with my mom and Sora six months ago. Since my dad had decided he wanted to marry someone who irritated the hell out of me. He chose her over me, because of love; love is always screwing with me. It brought me here to fall in love with someone who doesn't love me back.

"So why did I pull over?" I ask Selphie quietly indifferent. She inches closer to me and turns her head toward mine. Her hands in her lap unable to stop moving.

"Isn't it obvious? Since the day we met I loved you."

I blink like a goldfish; and take my hands off the steering wheel.

My face turns to be in front of Selphie's. Her green eyes so familiar and lovely in front of me. A stupid grin is wide on my face and I can't control myself.

I throw my hands around her shoulders and pull her in as I kiss her without thinking or knowing or…she loves me and I've gone crazy. Her body against mine is more then I can take but not enough at the same time. The wind coming into the car itches across the goose bumps coming out of my skin.

Her hand goes on my chest and pushes me away slightly. My mouth detaches from her painfully.

She bites her lip and looks up at me serious. I run my hands through her hair; what's wrong? I must have been moving too fast. I always find away to make things awkward. I really hope she knows me enough to realize I wouldn't want our first time in my mom's friggin Pontiac.

"Selphie I don't want to have sex now or anything. Maybe one day but it doesn't have to be today or tomorrow or the next day or even a year from now I don't want to pressure you into….."

"I know Roxas. It's just I told you I loved you…."

My face contorts into confusion.

"Yeah….I know…"

She puts her fingers to my lips and looks at me eyes full of insecurity.

"Do you love me?"

I roll my eyes at my paranoia that I loved her and she knew it and didn't feel the same way.

"I love you. But I hate myself."

She hugs me tightly and pulls on my ear.

"Don't hate yourself. I love yourself."

* * *

Tah da! I'm going to start writing more oneshots. Its great stress relieve try it! Oh and I'm going to update my other stroy that I retitled "Unchosen Ones" sometime this week.

Most likely, hopefully, I'm just gonna do it. Im gonna go pee now cause I have to desperatly!


End file.
